In management and transportation of trains, train numbers need to be recorded and checked. Processing train numbers manually takes a lot of time and energy and is error-prone. One automatic process method is to use RFID (radio frequency identification devices) tags. However, this method requires high costs and sometimes cannot be used. Another process method is to use digital image process to automatically identify train numbers. By using the digital image process, identification can be performed by using complicated calculations, and relatively high process accuracy can be achieved. Thus, digital image process has become a common identification method. To identify train numbers by digital image process, images of sides of trains need to be obtained. If there is distortion in the captured images, the accuracy for identifying train numbers will be compromised.
Thus, it is needed to provide a train number identification method capable of identifying and removing distortion in images of trains.
The above information disclosed in the background portion is only used to reinforce understanding of the background of the present disclosure. Therefore, the above information may include information of the known related arts for persons of ordinary skill in the art.